1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral apparatus, a control method for the peripheral apparatus, a memory medium, and an information processing system, for notifying in response to a data reading request which is issued from a host computer.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a host receives data from a printer, for example, in the standard of the USB (Universal Serial Bus), a request of Bulk-In is issued. Generally, according to such a standard, in response to the request, the printer returns data or, if the data is not prepared, the printer returns an Nak.
However, in the conventional technique, for example, in a cheap printer, return data cannot be promptly returned during the printing or the like because of a limitation of hardware such that a CPU for performing communication of the USB and a CPU for performing a print control are the same. There are, consequently, big problems such that a fairly large number of Bulk-In and Nak intersect on a bus of the USB and a waste occurs and performance of a host PC (host personal computer) remarkably deteriorates due to the issue of the Bulk-In.
In a printer having dual I/F of the USB and IEEE1284 or the like, such a problem further becomes remarkable during the printing by IEEE1284.